Fatal Frame and Persona go to Holiday!
by Luke Volkov
Summary: Jika Mio dkk pergi liburan sama IT dan SEES? pasti  seru! nyook kita liat
1. Chapter 1

Title: fatal frame n persona go to holiday !

Disclaimer: Fatal frame tu punya Tecmo! kalo persona tu punyaku! *dibantai Atlus*

ya ya... persona tu punya Atlus...

Ritsu:Hola! selamat datang! saya Ritsu Kanoya! ini fanfic kedua saya!

Readers: kelamaan! mana fanfic pertamamu! *ancang2 lempar truk ke Ritsu*

Ritsu: iya deh! nanti tak publish! yg penting enjoy ni fanfic!

Readers: Dasar!

Di rumah Rei Kurosawa, geng FF berkumpul untuk bergosip ria, masak sama2, nonton tv dll.

Kirie: ada yg punya ide buat liburan nanti nggak? aku bosan~~

Kei: aku juga bosan kok~~

Yuu: gimana kalo kita jalan2 ke Himuro Mansion?

Mafuyu dan Kirie : * death glare ke Yuu*

Yuu: baik, lupakan saja * ciut*

Mayu: jalan2 ke Manor Of Sleep aja!

Rei , Miku dan Kei: *deathglare ke Mayu*

Mayu:*ciut*

Kaname: gimana kalo kita pergi ke gunung? lumayan loh

Yuu: boleh juga, gimana Rei?

Rei: ya sudahlah, kita ke gunung ya? setuju kan?

All: oke bu guru!

Rei: jangan panggil bu guru!

**saya tak tahu cara mengahkiri cerita mereka, jadi anda semua saya bawa ke Iwatodai**

**Di dorm( saya lupa nama dormnya apa )**

Grup S.E.E.S ngumpul di ruang tengah, mereka melakukan kegiatan dll

Junpei: aku bosan! ada yg punya rencana liburan? bosan di Iwatodai terus!

Yukari: berisik Stupei!

Mitsuru: memang kau mau kemana Iori?

Junpei: kemana gitu! bosan!

Shinjiro: aku setuju dengan Junpei, aku juga bosan di Iwatodai terus

Minato: jadi mau ke mana?

**Mikir 5 menit**

**10 menit**

**1 jam... (lama banget mikirnya)**

Akihiko: aha! (dengan lebay) gimana kalo kita kegunung? sudah lama aku tidak ke gunung

Mitsuru: boleh juga idemu Akihiko

All: gunung! hore!

Mitsuru: ...dasar

**untuk kedua kalinya saya bingung bagaimana mengahkirinya, saya bawa anda ke Inaba saja...**

di Junes...

_everyday great at your junes_

_everyday great at your junes_

Souji: enaknya kita ngapain ya liburan ini?

Yosuke: jalan2 aja partner!

Naoto: jalan2 ke mana Yosuke-senpai?

Yosuke: kasih ide gitu...

Kanji: kemana ya?

Rise: senpai! ke gunung aja! Rise daridulu pingin ke gunung!

Souji: ya sudah lah... ke gunung saja lah, setuju kan?

All: iya!

**begitulah, hari2 itu terlewati secara gaje, kita skip sampe hari sebelum keberangkatanya saja~~**

Di rumah Rei geng FF ngumpul~~

Rei: ayo siap2, bsk sudah berangkat!

~mari kita lihat persiapan mereka~

**kamar Miku...**

Miku: apa ya yg harus ku bawa? topi, jaket, apa lagi ya?

ah! kamera obscura! bisa aja di sana ada hantu! ( anak ini geblek banget!) * dilempar truk sama fans Miku*

**kamar Rei...**

Rei: baju, topi, jaket,hhh apa lagi ya? aha! Kamera obscura! herbal medicine! ( anak ini! lebih parah!) *dilempar gelas dan bata sama fans Rei*

**kamar Yuu...**

Yuu: jaket, topi, apa lagi yg perlu? aha! (dengan lebaynya) buku catatan! mungkin ada yg harus ku selidiki! ( dasar maniak!)

Sementara di ruang tamu...

Mafuyu: Mio, apa yg kamu bawa nanti?

Mio: mmm, topi, jaket, kamera, kamera obscura, herbal medicine, stone mirror sama sacred water, itu aja

All: * sweatdropped *

Kaname: Kirie, apa yg kamu bawa?

Kirie: sedikit sih, topi, jaket, kimono, sama tali Strangling Ritual

Reika: buat apaan lagi bawa2 tali... mau nyekek orang?

Kirie: kamu sendiri bawa apa?

Reika: sama sih barang-barangnya tapi aku bawa Ink Of The Soul mungkin aja ada yg bisa dicoret-coret!

All: *** **sweatdropped *

Rei: * keluar kamar* bsk kita ngumpul di sini jam 07.00 ya! kita berangkat sama S.E.E.S dan I.T!

All:ok!

**karena saya malas pindah2 tempat, saya skip lagi sampe hari keberangkatannya... * dibantai readers karena nyekip melulu ***

hari keberangkatan...

Rei: aku absen dulu ya? Miku

Miku: i'm here!

Rei: Reika!

Reika: i'm not here~~

Rei: Yuu ku tersayang~~

Yuu: di sini Rei ku tersayang~~

All:* sweatdropped *

Rei: Mio

Mio: hadir

Rei: Mayu

Mayu: siap!

Rei: Kirie

Kirie: yooo

Rei: Kei

Kei: yuhu~~

Rei: Kaname

Kaname: aku siap

Rei: Reika

Reika: over here!

Rei: sudah siap semua kan? tinggal tunggu S.E.E.S sama I.T kalo gitu

**sementara itu di Iwatodai sama Inaba~~**

Mitsuru: semua sudah siap kan?

All: sudah bu guru~

Mitsuru: MABUFUDYNE!

**semua jadi es...( kecuali Minako )**

Minako: Mitsuru-senpai, gimana cara berangkatnya kalo semua jadi es?

Mitsuru: oh iya, Minako! bantu aku melelehkan mereka! ambil kayu bakar dan korek api!

Minako:hhhh...

**untuk sementara ini kita tinggal saja mereka, kita melesat ke Inaba saja**

Souji: semua siap kan?

All: siap!

Souji: berangkat! ke rumah Rei! ( pura-puranya mereka saling kenal)

**di rumah Rei...**

Rei: ah itu I.T!

Chie: yuhu~~ * melambaikan tangan* Rei-san~~

Yukiko: halo semua

Kaname: halo..

Reika: hola!

Rei: halo, masuk lah akan kubuatkan minuman

Souji: terimakasih Rei-san * masuk ke dalem rumah Rei *

**sementara geng FF dan I.T bergosip2 ria, muncul S.E.E.S dengan muka suram akibat jurus "execution" Mitsuru**

Mafuyu: eh, tuh S.E.E.S , tapi kok mukaknya suram banget?

Kaname: suram sekali... ckckckc

Rei: semua sudah lengkap kan? ayo berangkat

Akihiko: baiklah...

Kei: Akihiko! murung sekali hari ini kamu!

Akihiko:hhh... sebaiknya jangan bicarakan tentang itu...

**TBC...**

**Bagaimana saudara2 fanfic saya? saya dapet ide ini setelah berpikir2 sampe pecah kepala saya! hehehe... bohong kok, inspirasi dateng dari page ff2 dan p3 p4. yg penting review ya~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fatal frame tu punya Tecmo! Kalo Persona tu punyaku! * dibantai Atlus* ya.. ya.. persona tu punya Atlus

**Di stasiun XXX….**

Rei: bis e cek lamae to? ( Rei kok ngomong bahasa jawa to?)

Yuu: coba kulihat dulu jadwal bisnya… bis selanjutnya 1 jam lagi.. sekarang jam 07.04..

Minato: mumpung masih lama tidur dulu ah… *ngeluarin kasur springbed sama bantal guling* (woow… tas Minato muat rupanya)

Chie: beli makanan dulu ah~~ Yukiko, snack yuk!

Teddie: cewek2, "scoring" sama Teddie yuk

Kirie: Nao, "scoring" tu apaan sih?

Naoto: hiraukan orang gila itu…

Mayu: Yukari! main yuk!

Yukari: mau main apa Mayu?

Mayu: dakon! * ngeluarin dakon dari tas*

Miku: *motret2 pake kamera obscura*

Mafuyu: *ngomong2 sama Cowok2*

**Setelah menunggu bisnya selama berabad-abad sampe semua jadi tengkorak… akhirnya bisnya datang juga…..**

**Readers: ngaco lu author! *ngelempar truk ke Ritsu***

**Ritsu: oy! Jangan ngelempar truk napa! Sudah banyak truknya di sini! Lempar Xbox 360 ato Wii ga papa!**

**Readers: dasar gamers lu!**

**Ritsu: iya deh! Ulang lagi!**

**Setelah nunggu bisnya selama 1 jam, akhirnya bisnya datang…**

Rei: itu dia bisnya, ayo naik

All: oke! * Minato masih tidur*

Aigis: Minato-san nggak dibangunin tuh?

Mitsuru: Arisato, ayo bangun…

Minato: *masih ngorok* grokk….

Mitsuru: Arisato, bisnya sudah datang

Minato:zzzzzz…..

Minako: kakak! Bisnya sudah datang!

Mayu: Minato-san! *minjem palu Usop dari One-Piece* kugebuk nih kalo nggak bangun!

Mio: sabar Mayu…

Minato: hah…..? selamat pagi semua…. * tidur lagi* zzzzzz….. (dasar putra tidur ni anak… ==")

Mitsuru: cepat bangun atau kau mau ku eksekusi hah? *death glare ke Minato*

Minato: iya, iya senpai…..*ngeberesin alat2 tidurnya lalu naek ke bis*

*di bus*

**Akihiko and Mitsuru place…(ciiee… XD)**

Akihiko: kruyuk~~~

Mitsuru: kamu tidak sarapan Akihiko?

Akihiko: *blush* nggak…. *Ngambil kotak makan *

Mitsuru: * ngambil dan ngebukain kotak bekal Akihiko*

Akihiko: eehh? Mitsuru?

Mitsuru:*ngambil makanan Akihiko lalu ngejejelin makanan Akihiko ke mulut Akihiko* (co cweet XD….. ) *dibanting AkiMitsu*

Akihiko:buh!

**Kita tinggalkan saja pasangan ini… **

**Aigis and Minato place…..**

Minato hanya mendengarkan lagu2 dari Ipodnya sedangkan Aigis mecahin kaca bis lalu kaca bisnya dimakan… *author ditodong AK-47 sama Aigis* maksud saya Aigis liat pemandangan.

**Mayu,Yukari and Fuuka place…**

Fuuka:* baca buku masakan* (yeee…. Masak aja ancur…..)

Yukari: *main hp, buka situs .com* (Yukari ngeres!) *jangan kawatir, saya gak pernah buka kok, XD*

**Yukari:RITSU! Emang gue apaan hah?**

**Ritsu:iya, maaf Yuka-tan….. ulang lagi deh….**

**Yukari:Isis! Garudyne!**

**Ritsu: *koit, lalu bangkit lagi* iya mbak!**

Yukari:*baca komik*

Mayu: *main laptop*

**Shinji and Minako place…**

Shinji dan Minako: *baca bareng2 buku masakan yg dibawa Shinji* (co cweeeeeeet XD)

**Yg lainnya pada normal, kecuali orang2 yg saya sebut di atas**

**Sudah nyampe….**

Rei: udah nyampe…. Huah…

Reika: sekarang jam berapa ya?

Yosuke: *ngeliat jam tanganya* jam 12.00….

Mafuyu:laper~~~

Kaname dan Kirie: dasar perut karet! Tadi di bus aja kamu nyolong makananku! Habis gitu nyolong mangga, jambu, apel, jeruk, es krim, cookies punya Ken (buset~~ colong aja semua Mafuyu)

Ken:nggak papa kok Kaname-san,Kirie-san

Miku:ckckckc, dasar kakak…

Kei: Mafuyu, tega-teganya merampas makanan dari anak kecil~~ ckckc

Rei: ya sudah lah, ayo cari makanan…

Mafuyu:restoran! *dasar perut karet!* (dibacok Mafuyu)

**Setelah muter2 cari restoran alhirnya ketemu restoran bernama "mampir kene ae,lek gak mamper tak bacok kowe" (hoowee.. maksa amat)**

Kei: nama yg aneh… *sweatdropped*

Mafuyu: yg penting makan! Ayo! *masuk ke restoran*

All: dasar tu anak

**Di dalem restoran…**

Waitress: selamat siang, Mau makan apa?

Miku: mmm, Sushi aja deh

Kirie: sama seperti Miku

Rei: sup miso saja

Kei: onigiri saja

Souji: sama seperti Kei-san

Naoto: shoyu ramen

Chie: chiken steak!

Yukiko: aku sama kaya Nao-kun

Junpei: semur ayam!

Shinjiro: ayam panggang saja

Akihiko: aku tidak makan

MioMayu: sama seperti Chie-san

Mitsuru: sushi salmon

Reika: sama seperti Shinjiro-san

Yuu: sup miso

Aigis: mur

Waitress: *sweatdropped*

Minako: sama kaya Shinjiro-senpai

Ken: nasi goreng

Fuuka: sama kaya Mitsuru-senpai

Yosuke: sama kaya Junpei

Yukari: salad campur

Rise: sama kaya Yuka-tan!

Minato:sup miso

Mafuyu:udang goreng, sup ayam,steik ayam, sup jagung, ramen, kikil (?) dan pasta fettucini

All:*sweatdropped* banyak amat makanmu…

Miku: kakak…

Mafuyu: apa?

**Karena saya malas, skip saat mereka (minus Mafuyu) selesai makan dan nunggu Mafuyu**

Mitsuru: Mafuyu! Ayo cepat!

Mafuyu: iya, tinggal sup ayam sama udang goreng

Miku: kakak gimana sih? Sudah Jam 1 nih

Mafuyu: iya~~

Rei: hhh.. Mafuyu, dasar…

Mafuyu: sudah selesai!

Rei: pelayan!

Waitress: ya?

Rei: berapa totalnya?

Waitress: *nyerahin bill* ini

Rei:*semaput liat billnya*

Yuu: eh? Rei! Kok semaput sih? Berapa totalnya?

Waitress:xxxxx yen pak (gak tau mahal to murah jadi saya tukis xxx aja ye?)

Yuu: *ikut semaput*

**Alhasil mereka semua di suruh cuci piring dan bantu2di restoran tadi dan baru selesai jam 3**

Rei: haduh… sudah jam 3 nih…

Miku: semua gara2 kakak!

Mafuyu; hehehe….

Yuu: timbang tengkar ae, mending cepet2 naek gunung! Wes gelap iki!

Souji: Yuu-san, sejak kapan bisa ngomong bahasa Jawa?

Yuu: sejak di suruh ngerewangi ndek restoran tadi!

Souji: *sweatdropped pangkat 10*

Yuu: ah, sudah sembuh rupanya

Souji: *sweatdropped pangkat 20*

**TBC… **

**Sumpah! Saia butuh ide! Nyandet total! Beri saia ide! (T_T) **

**Helep! DAN…. REVIEW sebagai ongkos baca! Kalo gak review bakal dapet "hadiah cantik" yaitu bantu2 di rumah saia! * dicincang dan dimasak sama readers***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fatal Frame tu punya Tecmo! dan Kalo Persona dengan terpaksa tu punya Atlus…**

**Gunung XXX…. (saia gak tau nama gunung2 di Jepang jadi saia tulis XXX aja…)**

Miku:hueeh… capek

Mafuyu: baru jalan 2 jam udah capek…

Mitsuru: iya… aku aja tiap hari jalan2 keliling dunia

All:("hebat, makan apa dia sampe bisa keliling dunia tiap hari?")

Chie: eeh! Aku jatuh!

Kaname:hup! *megang tangan Chie*

Chie: *blush* te-terima kasih

Kaname: hati2 dong

Yosuke:(sial tu Kaname! Bisa-bisanya megang tangan Chie!)

Kaname: hm? Ada apa Yosuke? Kamu cemburu?

Yosuke: oh nggak kook!

Kaname: oh ya?

Yosuke:engaak~~~

Kaname: cemburu yee~

Yosuke:ng-waaa! Jatuuhh!

**SRUSUT! KROMPYANG! GEDEBUK! CRASH! MBEEEK! (?), MEONG! (?), GUBRAK! YOSUKE TERKAPAR DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA DI BAWAH….**

Mitsuru: mari kita doakan agar arwahnya diterima di sisi-Nya

Yosuke: gua belum mati tau! Tolongin gua partner

Souji: oke! Cu Chullain! Garudyne!

**Yosuke mendarat dengan ayu-nya seperti putri turun dari singgasana-nya dan karena efek anginnya kelewat batas , rambutnya Yosuke jadi kribo kayak Edi Brokoli *author dikeroyok fans Yosuke***

Yosuke: oh mai gad! Rambut indahku!

All: hoek!

Yuu: aku capek….

**Tiba2 muncul penginapan secara ajaib yg namanya "entah,dimana, dan apa" **

All: *jawsdropped gara2 liat nama penginapan yg super aneh*

Rei: mau bermalam di sana?

All: boleh

**Di dalam penginapan…**

Yashuu: selama-eh Yuu,Rei,Kei, Miku!

Y,R,K,M: *jawsdropped pangkat 10 karena liat penampilan Yashuu*

**Kenapa Yuu,Rei,Kei dan Miku bisa jawsdropped liat penampilan Yashuu? Ayo kita ke TEKAPE! Dan ternyata penampilan Yashuu betul2 bikin shock saudara2! Karena… Yashuu pake kimono super mini dan pake kuping kucing warna coklat dan stocking jala saudara2! Bayangkan! Seorang master ceremony yg dikenal dgn baju kebesarannya yg udah compang-camping ky orgil *dihajar Yashuu* dan topi kaya entah apa itu dan sekarang dia berpakaian seperti ini! Oemje bok~~! *digorok Yashuu***

Rei: Yashuu….? Kenapa bajumu seperti itu?

Yashuu: oh ini? Cuman buat seneng2 doank, teehee…

All (minus Yashuu): *jawsdropped plus sweatdropped*

Yashuu: mari saya antarkan

Rei: lha shu kok sepi ya?

Yashuu: lu kira gua anjing apa?

Rei: maaf…

Yashuu: ini dia, ini kamar cewek. Kalo cowok kamarnya di sana *nunjuk kamar tengah*

Teddie: lho gak sekamar cewek sama cowok?

Cewek2: *AOA Teddie*

Teddie: *tewas di tempat*

Cowok2: nggak ikut-ikut~~

Yashuu: *sweatdropped*

**TBC…**

**Tam tara da! Entah chapter berapa ini? Nah~ saia mau nanya nih~ bagi readers yg tau song of love aka trill on eden… beli seri yg kedelapan di mana? Nyari2 sedunia ga ada*digampar EiriRitsu dan Maki Fujita* helep~~~ dan satu lagi…. REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fatal frame tu punya Tecmo! kalo persona tu punyaku! *dibantai Atlus*

ya ya... persona tu punya Atlus...*ngibrit*

Tomoko: hualowwwww! Ada yang kangen sama saya? Ada? Ada? Rasanya tidak ada :p *plak* akhirnya saya mengupdate cerita iniii~ ada juga yang peduli sama ini cerita~ okeey~~ balesan review~ pertama dari **Chia~ **ehehehe :p, tapi udah aku ganti kok~ dua dari **Mocca-Marocchi~ **Yashuu emang kaya gitu dari sononya tapi dia _jaim _di FF 3~ *dibunuh Yashuu dan Tecmo* SEES, IT, sama FFr kenal? Emang saya bikin gitu :p well~ enjoy this~

Malam hari..

"Hei! Makan malam sudah siap!" Yashuu memanggil tamu-tamunya.

_**Girls room**_

"Eh, makanannya udah siap tuh," Rei yang sedang pedicure manicure (?) segera turun.

"Tungguin Rei-san~!" Rise yang sedang ngitekin kukunya segera turun ke ruang makan

_**Boys room**_

Cowok-cowok disana dengan patuh turun ke ruang makan (Tomoko: pinterrr #digiling)

_**Ruang makan**_

"Huihihihihihihi~ selamat datang diruang makan~~" gadis berkimono putih dengan bercak-bercak darah berbentuk kupu-kupu menyambut mereka dengan tawa ala setan #emang si Sae setan atuh.

"Hei Sae! Yang betul dong kalau menyambut tamu!" Yae yang berada di dapur memarahi Sae.

"Silakan masuk~" Sae menggeser Shōji (Shōji= pintu geser ala Jepang)

"Uwaaa~~ ruang makannya bagus~" Mayu berdecak kagum melihat ruang makannya

"Makan-makan~!" Mafuyu mulai ngeces bayangin makanannya

Kemudian Yae dan Itsuki keluar dari dapur sambil membawa macam-macam makanan, mulai dari udon, shoyu ramen, pecel (?), pizza, omelet, sate ayam (?), salmon goreng, tempe bacem, lodeh, soto banjar, tahu telor, ayam penyet, KFC (?), cah kangkung, takoyaki, Raclette (makanan khas Swiss), Tom Yum—

**Readers: STOP! KOK JADI NGOMONGIN MAKANAN SIH! **

**Tomoko: eh iya maaf, sayanya laper soalnya :P**

Selanjutnya Yae dan Itsuki kembali membawa minuman ke ruang makan, mau tau minumannya? White Russian, Vodka, Margarita, sake sama Bourbon! #salah daftar minuman

**Tomoko: WOI! YANG NGASIH MINUMAN GITUAN SIAPA? BALIKIN! *ngasih ocha sama teh herbal***

**Yae dan Itsuki: eh iya salah minuman *nerima ocha sama teh herbal***

**Tomoko: Maaf ya readers, ada yang iseng nuker minumannya *bows***

**Kameramen: itu minumanmu kan? Ngaku! **

**Tomoko: diem luu! *nombak cameramen* mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya.**

"*munch* *munch* hei bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita cerita-cerita horror?" tanya Miku sambil mencomot salmon di piringnya.

"Boleh juga *munch*" Kirie memakan pecelnya sambil melirik Mio, secara Mio yang paling takut dengan cerita horror.

"Eh? Kenapa kau melihatku Kirie-san?" tanya Mio polos.

"Nanti malam kita akan cerita seram, mau ikut?" tawar Miku

"Emmm…. Boleh saja.." Mio menyeruput tehnya lalu mengambil matsutke(matsutake=jamur khas Jepang)

"Cerita horror? Aku ikuttt~~" Teddie tiba-tiba ikut nyeletuk sambil meyeruput Hakodate ramen yang ke-10 (Hakodate ramen= ramen khas Hokkaido)

"Ini punyaku Chie!" Yosuke menarik mangkuk Niigata ramen miliknya dari Chie (Niigata ramen= ramen khas kota Niigata, Kuah rasa kecap asin yang tidak tajam dengan tambahan minyak ayam supaya kuah tidak cepat menjadi dingin.)

"Enak saja! Ini punyaku! Kau sudah habis 10 mangkuk!" seru Chie tak mau kalah

Souji dan Yukiko dengan tenang mencomot Nigiri Toro sambil berbincang-bincang dengan orang-orang disekeliling mereka.

(Nigiri Toro= perut tuna berlemak)

Sedangkan Mafuyu…. Mari kita lihat apa saja yang dia sudah 'libas'

Niigata ramen: 12 mangkuk

Udon= 1 ½ mangkuk

Khao mun gai= 4 piring (Khao mun gai= nasi ayam di Thailand)

Risotto= 11 piring (Risotto= makanan khas Italia, nasi berbumbu saffron)

Cah kangkung= 5 piring

Som Tam Hoy Dong= 14 piring (Som Tay Hoy Dong= masakan khas Thailand, tiram yang difermentasi, direndam lagi dengan saus kental warna merah darah)

Mafuyu rakus sekali rupanya (Mafuyu: yang nulis siapa hah?)

**Tomoko: Mari kita skip saja sampe malam hari**

_**At Night**_

"Gimana kalau kita berendam dulu?" Shinjiro mengusulkan teman-temannya.

"Boleh saja," Akihiko setuju

"Aku akan tanya dimana tempat pemandiannya," Souji menanyakan tempat pemandiannya, "Permisi, tempat pemandiannya dimana ya?" Tanya Souji sopan.

"Tempat pemandiannya ada disana, mari saya antar," Itsuki dengan ramah mengantarkan tamu-tamu nista itu (Dibunuh)

"Ini tempatnya, 2 pemandian laki-laki dan 2 pemandian perempuan," Itsuki menunjukkan tempat pemandiannya.

"Dimana Junpei dan Mafuyu?" tanya Yosuke

"Mereka sudah selesai dari tadi," jawab Teddie

"Oh, yang perempuan?" tanya Yosuke lagi

"Mereka sudah berendam dari tadi," jawab Teddie lagi

"Oh, kalau begitu kita berendam saja," Yosuke segera masuk dan diikuti teman-temannya yang nggak tau jika papan pemandiannya udah dituker sama sama Junpei dan Mafuyu maka hasilnya para cowok masuk ke tempat dimana cewek-cewek mandi.

"Wah, disini desainnya agak kuno ya?" Souji melirik bagian dinding batu disekitarnya.

"Yah, si Yashuu memang suka desain seperti ini," Kei menepuk pundak Souji

"Eh, ada yang sudah disana tuh," Kaname melirik bagian dalam pemandiannya

"Itu bukannya Kirie?" Minato menunjuk wanita berambut lurus yang sedang tenggelam (?)

"Eh—itu…. Rei kan?" Yuu menunjuk tunangannya dengan gemetar tapi mereka malah masuk kedalam dengan bodohnya walhasil mereka dihajar cewek-cewek yang lagi berendam.

_**Junpei and Mafuyu room**_

"Huehehehehehe~~~ gimana ya nasib mereka?" ucap Junpei dengan muka iseng

"Nggak tahu dehh~" balas Mafuyu lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama

"OHHH~~ JADI INI PERBUATAN KALIAAAAN~~~~?" Suara Horror milik Minato menggelegar di belakang Mafuyu dengan keras

"PINTAR SEKALI YAAAA~~~" kali ini suara Reika menyahut tak kalah keras

"U—oh," ucap mereka bebarengan lalu secara perlahan-lahan menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan teman-teman mereka yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghajar 2 manusia nista ini—ralat 1 manusia dan 1 kambing. #dibunuh Junpei

"ADA KATA-KATA TERAKHIR~~~~~?" kata Reika sambil memukul-mukulkan kepalan tangannya di telapak tangannya

Mafuyu dan Junpei hanya bisa bermuka horror melihat para malaikat maut yang akan mencabut nyawa mereka sebentar lagi

"HAJAR SEMUANYAAAAAAAAAA!" komando Kei sambil mengacungkan harisennya

**GUBRAK! YIHAAA! GEDUBRAK! MEONG! (?) DOR! GUK GUK! (?) PRANG! PERTAMAX! (?) **

Pertempuran berdarah terjadi di penginapan entah,dimana, dan apa.

**To be continue aja ye :P**

**Souji: ini Cuma perasaanku atau chapter ini banyak nama makanan?**

**Sae: salahkan Tomoko kenapa dia ngetik ini pas lagi kelaperan? #tunjuk Tomoko**

**Tomoko: *nyeruput Niigata ramen* makan ramen emang enak saat begini~~**

**Junpei: OI TOMOKO! ENAK AJA LO BILANG GUE KAMBING!**

**Tomoko: LU EMANG KAMBING KAN! GA USAH NGELES!**

**Junpei: NGGAKK! MBEEK!—UPS!**

**Tomoko: TUH KAN! LU EMANG KAMBING! NGGAK USAH MENYANGKAL SPESIES SENDIRI! **

**Junpei: GUE BUKAN KAMBING! *summon persona* HERMES!**

**Tomoko: *Summon persona* HECATE! **

***Tomoko sama Junpei adu persona***

**Yukiko: siapapun… tolong tutup ini acara…**

**Akane (muncul darimana lu?): minna-sama, jika minna ingin melihat adu persona antara kam—maksud saya Junpei dan Tomoko anda bisa memesan kasetnya di 12345678xx. Anda juga bisa melihat videonya di YO*TUBE. Sekian terima kasih~ **

**Kanji: jangan lupa review~~ *lambai-lambai kaya banci di perempatan* #di Zio Kanji **

**MAAF LAMA BANGET MINNA APDETANNYA! #ngelap ingus# habisnya saya selama beberapa bulan ini harus focus UN tapii~~ karena UN udah selesai~~ jadinya saya bisa nulis lagi~~ rasanya garing banget yah? Udah lama gak nulis #plis don't flame ok? Don't forget to review ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Fatal frame tu punya Tecmo! kalo persona tu punyaku! *dibantai Atlus***

**ya ya... persona tu punya Atlus...*ngibrit***

**Tomoko: HAAAI! SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI DENGAN SAYA TOMOKO TAKAMI! KALI INI DATANG DENGAN MENGAPDET CERITA INI! OKE~ THANKS TO Mocca-Marocchi~ and alcoholic maiden~ thanks yap! Oke! Mari kita mulai!**

* * *

><p>Setelah mereka selesai berendam dan menghajar 2 manusia yang udah menukar papan pemandian yang mengakibatkan koitnya mereka akhirnya mereka menjalankan rencana mereka yaitu cerita seram.<p>

"Jadi! Siapa yang mau menceritakan cerita seram dulu?" ujar Kei sambil mengunyah pancake yang dibuatkan Mio.

"Aku! Aku!" seru Chie riang sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke atas.

"Okeh~" Kei mempersilakan Chie untuk menceritakan pengalamannya

_Flashback_

_Beberapa minggu lalu saat siang hari saat kedua orang tuaku pergi keluar rumah kira-kira jam1 aku mendengar bunyi panci jatuh dengan cukup keras dari arah dapur, sontak aku turun menuju lantai 1 tapi saat aku sampai di dapur tak ada panci yang jatuh. _

"_Aneh... tadi aku mendengar bunyi panci jatuh kok..." gumamku tapi aku berpikir ini hanya efek tadi kelelahanku. Aku menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarku. Namun saat aku baru memejamkan mataku kali ini bunyi bel pintu yang terdengar. Itu terus berulang kali terjadi sampai orang tuaku pulang._

Chie udah pasang muka serem namun apa yang terjadi...?

Semuanya pada ngorok readers! Kayaknya Chie bakat jadi pendongeng deh~ #di Rampage Chie dan Suzuka Gongen.

"_Gomen gomen _Chie-chan," ujar Kirie merasa amat bersalah pada Chie. Chie hanya jongkok sambil menggurat lantai dengan aura gelap menyelimuti Chie, bisa didengar Chie bergumam sesuatu.

"O—oke, siapa yang mau cerita lagi?" lanjut Kei sambil menghiraukan Chie, kegiatan mereka berlangsung sampai jam , mari kita lihat mereka saat tidur XD.

_Girls Room_

"Nyam-nyam... Souji-senpaiii~" igau Rise ngawur. Cuy, lu udah punya Teddie. #di tusuk antena Himiko.

"Nyam~ Yosukeeeee~ Golden Fillettt~ Steakkkk~" igau Chie sambil memeluk tasnya erat. Dasar, tidur pun masih bisa ngidam makanan. Ckckck~ #dilempar Suzuka Gongen es batu.#

_Boys Room_

KACAU SEKALI READERS!

Mafuyu tidur dengan posisi kepala nyungsep di tempat sampah, Kei yang tadinya di pojok berteleport jadi di atas lemari (Tomoko: gimana caranya tuh 0.0") Yosuke yang ada di tengah-tengah Minato dan Junpei sekarang ada di atas badannya Yuu a.k.a menindihi Yuu. Akihiko ngelindur sambil meluk sarung tinjunya. Shinji yang tadinya ada di samping Kei sekarang ada di pinggir jendela (Tomoko: awas jatuh XD)

Udahan ah, pada kacau semua tidurnya. Balik lagi ke kamarnya cewek-cewek!

_Girls room_

"Ke toilet ah..." gumam Reika sambil membenarkan bajunya, Reika melangkah keluar dari kamarnya sambil berjalan pelan agar tak membangunkan teman-teman sekamarnya. Sialnya Reika tak sadar bahwa mukanya dicoret-coret dengan bedak dan blush-on menor oleh Yukari dan Mayu saat tidur walhasil muka Reika yang tadinya serem jadi makin super serem #dibunuh Reika beserta fans Reika.

_Boys room_

"Nyam... ke toilet ah..." ucap Mafuyu sembari mengucek matanya, dengan asal Mafuyu melangkahkan kakinya ke muka Yosuke dan Yuu dan keluar kamar.

_Lorong hotel lantai 2._

Suasana lorong hotel yang muram diterangi sinar rembulan yang bersinar redup membuat suasana makin seram. Apa mungkin ada setan yang berdiam di sini eh bahasanya kok serius amat sih? Mari kita balik pake bahasa gaul aja mameen~

Reika berjalan dari arah timur sembari mengucek matanya, untung ga ada kaca disini, kalo ada dijamin ada teriakan maut punya Reika. Eh ada Mafuyu dink, ya sudahlah kita tunggu sajaaa XD.

Reika dan Mafuyu bertatap muka di lorong, dengan keadaan muka Reika yang belepotan make-up dan Mafuyu dalam keadaan setengah sadar...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SSSSEEETTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Reika dan Mafuyu pingsan di lorong hotel dan teriakan itu sukses membangunkan seluruh penghuni hotel.

_Girls Room_

_Klik!_

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut sekali di lorong?" tanya Rei sambil menyalakan lampu kamar.

"Ga tau nih~ Rise jadi ga bisa tidur nih~ *yawn*" ujar Rise sambil menguap dan seketika juga Mayu dan Kirie pingsan saudara-saudara! Mau tahu kenapa? Cekidooot mameeen~

Rise pake masker yang buat muka itu loh~ warnanya putih banget, rambutnya dikeriting dan sialnya Mayu dan Kirie lagi setengah sadar dan hasilnya mereka pingsan melihat Rise. Jiah...

"Lohh, kenapa Mayu sama Kirie pingsaaan!" Rise menggoyangkan 'jasad' Mayu dan Kirie.

"Rasanya tadi itu suara nii-san deh..." gumam Miku sambil mengucek mata coklat miliknya.

"Sebaiknya kita melihat di lorong hotel apa yang terjadi," ucap Yukiko membenarkan kimono tidurnya.

_Boys Room_

"Tadi suara Reika kan?" tanya Kaname khawatir.

"Entahlah, sebaiknya kita lihat saja," kata Shinji sambil membuka pintu kamar, para wanita pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan para pria. Sampai di lorong pun mereka menemukan 2 'jasad' yang terbujur kaku dan berbusa.

"...Hah?" mereka ngaplo melihat Reika dan Mafuyu yang terbujur kaku di lorong, mana si Mafuyunya udah putih banget mukanya.

"Nii-saaan~ bangun dong! Bikin malu tau! Bangun dong! Kalo nggak dicium sama Kei-san nih!" bujuk Miku, Kei tidak sadar kalo namanya dibawa-bawa sama Miku yang menegaskan kalau mereka ada something di antara mereka. #dikeplak Kei pake kipas.

"ARGHHHHHH! GUE OGAH DICIUM SAMA KEEEEEI! BISA-BISA GUE RABIEES!" teriak Mafuyu yang tiba-tiba bangun. Bilang aja mau dicium sama Kei makanya bangun 8D. #plak!

"...Kenapa nama gue dibawa-bawa ya?" tanya Kei polos.

"Ini mayat mau diapain nih?" tanya Mitsuru sambil menusuk-nusuk Reika dengan ranting yang dia dapat yang entah darimana itu.

"Itu gampang~ semuanya! Pasang masker kalian!" perintah Kaname sambil mencopot kaos kaki miliknya dan bau busuk pun menyebar ke penjuru ruangan tersebut. Untung mereka udah pake masker. (termasuk saya)

_**NGUUUUUUUNG~**_

"HOEEEEEEK! Kanameeeeee! Sudah berapa lama kamu nggak cuci kaos kakimuuu! Bau bangeet!" protes Akihiko walaupun sudah pake masker yang kemudian disusul muntah-muntah.

"Mmmm... 21 taun mungkin?" tebak Kaname asal. Lalu Akihiko kembali muntah-muntah, ajiben 21 tahun... *geleng-geleng*

"Hoeeek!" Mitsuru muntah tapi Reika tetep gak bangun, buset. Pake masker apaan tuh Reika?

"Sial, pake kaos kaki ga manjur nih, pake cara terakhir nih terpaksa!" ucap Kaname dengan semangat '45, apaan tuh? Oh ternyata saudara-saudaraku sekalian. Si Kaname mau nyium Reika! Akihiko, Yosuke, Souji sama Mafuyu nyiapin kamera. Saya? saya asik pake bedak, soalnya saya ada acara. #readers: penting yah? Tomoko: hueeeeeee~#

Bibir Kaname mendekat ke bibir Reika secara perlahan-lahan sementara 4 orang yang saya sebutkan tadi makin napsu liatnya. Mendadak...

_**CUURRR~**_

Mendadak Reika menyemburkan air dari mulutnya dan mengenai wajah Kaname, emang kamu habis tenggelam dimana Reika? 0_0"

"B—buh! Uhuk!" Reika terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi kepalanya dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan kepala pusing. "nghhh..." gumam Reika pusing sedangkan Kaname jejingkrakan karena Reika sadar dan 4 orang tadi lemes karena ga jadi ada adegan 'kissu'. #Mafuyu, Akihiko, Yosuke dan Souji: lu juga ngarep kan? Tomoko: kagak yeeee :p#

"Dasar kalian ini, bisa-bisanya teriak dan membangunkan orang 1 hotel!" Rei dan Yuu menceramahi Reika dan Mafuyu.

"Iya, maaf..." gumam Reika dan Mafuyu bersalah.

"Hahhhh, lebih baik kita tidur lagi saja, malam masih panjang," ujar Rei. Dan berakhirlah malam pertama di penginapan.

_**TBC**_

**Tomoko: nah, sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena jadinya terkesan 'maksa' banget, saya stuck mendadak ditengah-tengah. Apalagi sekarang saya sudah SMA kelas 1 dan saya sedang sedih. Salah satu teman saya masuk RS akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas, saya ngilu liat dia ga sadarkan diri di ICU. Emmm... maaf, saya curcol bentar X_X, review?**


End file.
